


Coming Undone (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Series: The Sum of its  Parts (Cover Art) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Coming Undone,  made with KouriArashi's Permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558985) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/04sLKINcCZvGTLcp5RvTI66P0J7bbzJXoDCTAcmJ3fJAxW-pKMhaIvteDK9xq5dRlf8IqKvNDos1bnmWdVR42VZSePIRwoswL8ExpRwwqF-EF5M12a5bQzcK8Y0TV5wgQQpSUUQcrl74oAy8LzUd0dfBRu3p4tFbblkjmxcQO_1048-PUFK6ZmErMY3YMHixTo_mXQWQwBmC_vAXbVK8qy6Y7Q2_sxQoJTLDi3_rccaUPcadlGzsxERkv99hocckhEbnH1CtTgCwv6w_0cYhjC9OHuhL-gv4yjT34b1Yw0k65fUqxn2xrw0qFYTMsUAnUrdn8REH25SUs9VaAe8AKxMiAb0BrtusO9ADax0YeqVS2KXzT0e2piQ9PfGMExBCI22naSyPct10yqmgLUvRKXRiGuSKODk4bmvVOxrLiKFoiBSIQs0-H_QfL-i2CMJHYdcC4j7uI2JwOfbUZWCq4kDVfPtv94_ZxOtZ1wzArhJlR_JoA-LomRvV00k_FvtSLrMWhY0s6f_GZdqX1mL8pXHj-hrax_A6MlNVVsgyJoOBeLuZZEXX7XZaDFUQfObb510V=w410-h563-no)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)or to check out my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com).


End file.
